Tears
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: After the battle with Shikamaru, Hidan awakes to find himself underground, but still alive. All he wants is his Kakuzu and he'll do anything to get him back. KakuHida


Theme #26 Tears

Hidan was stuck in this hole that the stupid Nara boy had put him in. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem. He could just dig his way out. However, he wasn't only stuck in a hole. Oh no, he was stuck in a hole, buried and in hundreds of pieces. His head was intact, so luckily, he could swear all he wanted to.

Normally, Kakuzu would've come and at least started teasing the zealot, but the miser was strangely absent. Now, Hidan wasn't exactly your normal bad guy. He was immortal, wasn't he? Aside from that, Hidan had fears and odd peeves. One was that he was afraid of the dark. Another was that he hated being alone. So, being 20 feet underground as just a head was not one of Hidan's favorite places to be. Where was that damn miser?

Days went by with no sign of the end of Hidan's misery. Something was wrong. Kakuzu wasn't this heartless. He would come and dug him out. However, this wasn't the only thing causing him misery. Because Hidan was immortal, naturally, Jashin-sama was returning him to his former glory in order to continue sacrificing people in his honor. This process was painful.

Hidan was a masochist, no doubting that, but this pain exceeded anything he had ever felt by tenfold. He was slowly growing his limbs back and when that was done, all his organs would, too. Naturally, this was painful, but this pain was beyond pleasure. Hidan would find himself screaming for hours on end. The rest, he spent sleeping.

A month had gone by when Hidan was finally done 'regenerating.' Taking a quick breath, Hidan pushed his arm up as far as he could and began to move the rocks out of the way. Boulder by boulder, stone by stone, pebble by pebble, Hidan vigorously pushed them out of the way, desperately trying to get to the surface. Hidan could feel his nails being ripped off his fingers as he dug upward. He ignored it. All he wanted now was to get out of that accursed hole.

Breaking through the last layer, Hidan clawed at it more viciously. He got his other arm and dug until he had enough room to get his shoulders out. With all that was left in him, Hidan used his last remaining muscle to pull the remainder of his body out and flopped on the grass in slumber land.

When he awoke, he was met with the gazes of hundreds of deer eyes. These dear eyes scared the crap out of him. His first instinct was to run, and this is exactly what he did.

Crashing through the trees (stark naked might I add), he ignored the screaming of his muscles telling him to stop. He was then forced to stop by the feeling of a tendon in his hamstring breaking. His eyes, wide with fear and panic, turned to the trees behind him as he crawled away. Nothing… There was nothing there. Were the deer apart of his imagination?

Finally coming to a clearing, Hidan stopped. He had put quite a lot of distance between him and those heathen beings, whether imaginary or not. Surveying the area, he sort of recognized it. There was a giant crater and a few trees had fallen. It looked like a battlefield.

Hidan's eyes widened and realization struck. Memories of the battle began to flash in his mind. This was where those Konoha brats had ambushed him and Kakuzu. Had they beaten Kakuzu? No, it couldn't be possible. Kakuzu had five hearts. There's no way they could have beat him.

Looking around in distress, Hidan spotted the glint of something metal by the tree line. Scrambling over to it, he saw that it was Kakuzu's headband. Scooping it up, he cradled it to him. This was the only thing he had left of Kakuzu that he knew of.

Whilst still clutching the headband, Hidan made a circle into the ground beneath him. Adding the triangle, the Jashin symbol was finished. He put his head down in prayer, and began to mutter words of another language.

He turned his head to the sky. "Please, Jashin-sama, I beg of you. Bring him back. He was the only one who understood me. I'm lost without him," Hidan said as fresh tears began to glisten from his eyes and cascade down his cheeks. "I need him. Just take my life. If I can't have him, then I don't want to live anymore."

Closing his eyes, he waited for death to come, but it never did. Opening his eyes, he felt a rush of air sweep by him. He shielded his eyes so no dirt could get into them. When he finally felt it safe to look, he peered out behind his hand, and his jaw dropped. Standing before him was a man dressed all in black. His eyes were the same pink color as Hidan's and his head was shaved bald. Hidan could only squeak at the sight.

"J-Jashin-sama?" he stammered. The man nodded. This… was not happening. He must've bumped his head or something. This was-

"Hidan, I am as real as you are immortal," the man reassured. "You are my most faithful follower. Taking your life is not an option, so I will grant your first wish. Hand me the headband." He reached out his pale hand.

Hidan was reluctant but handed it over to his god. If this meant getting Kakuzu back, he'd do it. Jashin gripped the metal of the headband and began to chant. Eyeing Hidan, he too, began to chant in the language of his ancient god. They chanted until sunset.

When the moon began to rise, Hidan began to doubt if this would work or not. However, the second the moonlight hit the duo, a blinding light engulfed the clearing. Turning away, Hidan felt himself slowly begin to rise. And then, as if his heart was ripped out, he let out an ear-piercing scream, nearly losing consciousness.

Slowly descending back to the ground, Hidan realized two things. One, he was clothed in the traditional black cloak of Jashin which was identical to what the god was wearing. He had worn one before, so the feel of the cloth was not uncommon. Two, he wasn't alone. With a soft thud, he hit the ground.

"Your wish has been granted my faithful follower," he heard Jashin say. "Do not let me down." With that, he vanished.

Hidan's head was spinning. What had just happened? Turning his head to clear it, Hidan saw the stitched face of his partner. New tears began to flow freely again as he reached his hand out to brush his fingers against the cheek of his lover. Was he real? When his hand felt the flesh of Kakuzu's warm skin, a smile spread across his face.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. His voice was raspy and in dire need of some water, but it was still the same deep booming voice of his partner. "What happened?" he breathed out.

Tears rolled down Hidan's face. "You're alive. That's all that matters," he said. Sitting up, Kakuzu pulled the younger man to him instinctively. "I was so scared. I lost you. Thank Jashin, he brought you back."

Kakuzu shushed Hidan and slowly wiped the tears away. "Jashin brought me back to life?" he asked bewildered. He, then, finally caught sight of what Hidan was wearing. He had seen it once before when they had run into a Jashin temple on their way to kill another bounty. He definitely recognized the traditional cloak considering he had to wear it at all times while in the temple.

Hidan sniffed and looked up at Kakuzu with watery eyes. "He granted you to me because of how faithful of a follower I am. You mean everything to me Kuzu. I couldn't live without you," he said as the tears began to pour again.

Kakuzu cradled the crying man in his arms. "You know…" Kakuzu started. Hidan looked up expectantly, willing him to continue. "I remember thinking right before I died was: 'I hope Hidan can live without me. I know I wouldn't be able to live without him.'" Hidan smiled through his tears.

"I love you, Kuzu," Hidan said, burying his face into Kakuzu's chest.

"I love you, too, Hidan," Kakuzu replied lifting Hidan's chin to make him look at him. "And don't you ever forget it." With that, Kakuzu brought his lips down to Hidan's. Hidan instantly responded. Kakuzu could still feel the tears running down the other's face as he slowly pulled away. It had felt like their lips had fit perfectly together.

"What are we going to do now?" Hidan asked once his tears had dried.

"We can go back to the Akatsuki, or we can just do whatever we want," Kakuzu answered, hoping for the latter. It would be so nice to get out of that hellhole.

"Well, I don't want to go back to that fucking organization," Hidan stated, crossing his arms childishly.

"Well then, why don't we go find a place to stay and then we can decide from there?" Kakuzu suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan cried springing to his feet. "Let's get out of here Kuzu!" He took off running. The older man sighed but allowed a smirk to play across his face as he walked after his partner.

The tears were gone and forever no more, as they walked toward their future and their brand new life.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this for the KakuHida fanclub on DeviantArt. I like the story line, so here you go.<em>


End file.
